


Stolen

by LoadedEel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, E.N.D Warning, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, IGNEEL LIVES BITCHES, Lots of it., Major Character Undeath, Starshine & Thunder Thighs, but not really..., so get ready
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedEel/pseuds/LoadedEel
Summary: A young boy, plagued with loneliness, makes a daring decision. Even though he has everything that he has ever needed and more, he wanted a best friend. Unable to leave his castle in the normal way due to his status, he flew away in the middle of the night, not returning until his goal was met.If he couldn't find his best friend by regular means, he would just have to steal one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This story is originally posted on FF.net, but I decided to move all of my stories here just to be safe. Enjoy the story my precious cupcakes.
> 
> Stay crazy,
> 
> LoadedEel

All rights to Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mystic Quartz**

_An enhanced version of quartz that is said to heighten feelings and energy of the user also used to dispel negativity and provide protection against harmful atmospheres_

* * *

Long ago, in a rich and prosperous but peaceful land called Fiore, laid a boy.

He was a spirited one, full of energy and spunk. Stubborn to a fault, loyal until the end, and loved every person he met equally unless they gave him a reason not to. On his head sat unruly pink locks and there was an ever-present sharp-toothed smile on his face. He caused a fair amount of trouble for his father, the Fire Dragon King Igneel and absolutely loved to pull pranks on his older, more stoic brother, Zeref.

But he was loved, by everyone – friends and family and citizens alike – in the Kingdom of Ignis. He was their little Fire Dragon Prince who made everything happier just by laughing and learning.

At the moment, the little boy, that happy child, laid in his four poster bed lounging with his father for his nightly bedtime story. His father had the most wonderful, gravelly soothing voice that usually put him right to sleep. However, tonight seemed…different. There was something in the air, or it could have been the ungodly amounts of sugar that he consumed after dinner, that was keeping him alert and attentive to Igneel's stories. After four separate tales about legends and such having to do with their great Kingdom, the exasperated – and quite frankly dead tired – King decided to call it a night and leave his crazy son to his own machinations. Hopefully, he would tire himself out and get some rest before the upcoming week, but Igneel held no hope. He knew Natsu. He was full to the brim with energy and life, he wouldn't sleep easily if the little boy felt that there was something more important to do.

"Come on Dad! Just one more! I know I'll go to sleep right away after this one! Please!?"

Growling softly at his fiery child, King Igneel relented. "Alright, Natsu. One last story. But then that's it! I have to go to sleep as well, there is much to do tomorrow before we go to the lands held by King Makarov. You know the Cherry Blossom Festival is coming up in a week."

And the young child knew exactly of this exciting festival. It was his favourite time of year after all. The food was delicious and so different than the delicacies served in this Kingdom. He got to make so many new friends and play within all the trees that changed colours at night. Natsu eyes lit up, how could he forget the most important part? That stupid stripper would be there as well. A good brawl was always at the forefront of his mind, especially if he could clash horns with Fullbuster.

He couldn't wait for the next week to come.

"Oi brat, stop you're squirming! Get comfortable, alright? This story is going to be a bit different than the ones you're used to, but I think you'll like it." Igneel closed his eyes, trying to remember the exact words that his own father had used when this story was told to him all those years ago. Natsu got comfortable, bundled up in his thin sheets as he awaited with baited breath for his father to start.

_In a faraway Kingdom, lived a King and Queen, beloved by all. They were good and just, ruling with passion and love for their citizens. One day, the beautiful Queen found that she was with child, and the whole Kingdom rejoiced, for the royal line was secured, and everyone could dote on the new addition to the family. Nine long months passed, filled with prosperity and joy, and one day the Queen went into labour and later that same day a lovely little girl was born. The King and Queen fell deeply in love with their child and named her Stella, for her hair shone with all the brilliance of the Heavens._

_For one year, the child flourished, becoming breathtakingly beautiful in every way. Stella's parents couldn't have been more proud of her, nor could they be happier. On her first birthday, the Spirit King stepped down from his thrown and gifted the power to call forth the stars to Stella. This mighty ruler could tell that this child would be a very powerful girl, as well as gorgeous. She needed a way to protect herself from those who would do her harm. The King and Queen thanked their old friend for the generous offer. All was well in their world._

_However, how well we know that not all good things can last. When all the guests had left back to their homes, and the party had ended, another presence revealed themselves. An evil one. A dark wizard, who wanted to take the little girls gift for himself, no matter the consequences. He tried to take little Stella but was intercepted by a golden light that manifested itself into a lion. The literal personification of the constellation Leo itself. The stars had watched over Stella for all of her short life and loved her almost immediately. They wouldn't let anything happen to their new charge._

_The dark wizard was driven back by the concentrated starlight that was Leo's power of Regulus. He left without another word, but everyone knew of the threat that lingered on. That evil man would be back for Stella, it was inevitable. The King and Queen were devastated by this turn of events but pleaded with Leo to find a way to help their child live a long and happy life. So Leo gave them the only option that he had. It was a hard choice, but the King and Queen would do anything for their daughter and agreed to Leo's idea._

_Stella was moved into another castle, one far away from her family. Her room was situated in the highest room in the tallest tower, and she was looked over by her Celestial Spirit family until it was time for her to come back into civilization. She was also given only one other person to converse with, a small boy – who was also a dragon – who would guard her castle until a worthy knight would come along and defeat the dragon, or Stella's eighteenth birthday came to pass. If the dragon wasn't killed within that time, then Stella would come home, and they would reevaluate everything. The King and Queen reasoned that if anyone could defeat a dragon, then they could protect the princess from the evil wizard._

_The young dragon and the little princess grew up together, becoming best friends, in their early years, and something more in their later years. The dragon and princess loved each other before too long and knew that they wouldn't want anyone else. To the dragon, Stella was the light of his life, and he loved her fiercely. He wouldn't let anyone take her away from him. To Stella, her dragon was the most loyal and amazing man she could ever meet. She knew without a doubt that she didn't need a stupid prince when she had something as amazing as a dragon to protect her._

_The dragon fought hard for his love, day in and day out, defeating the knights and noblemen that would come to claim Stella for their own. But not one could cut him down, he was driven by pure love and wouldn't fall to anyone. The spell that bound Stella to the castle was strong but would be broken when she turned eighteen. A day which she couldn't wait for. It was the day she would get out of this lonely castle and take her dragon far away to meet her parents for the first time that she could remember._

_On the eve of that momentous day, the evil wizard finally found Stella's hiding place, breaching the spell easily and stealing inside to finally claim the power of the stars for himself. He didn't anticipate the dragon that fought him off, though. The dragon knew that he might not make it out of this battle alive and yelled at Stella to run, to hide, to get away from the man who would take her out of this place without him._

_Stella refused, and for the first time, she called on her powers and the Celestial Spirits to help her dragon fight off this evil wizard, to drive him out of this castle. With the help of her friends and the dragon, their combined power was more than enough to reduce their opponent to dust and ashes._

_The princess turned eighteen, and the spell broke, letting her step outside into the world for the first time, with her dragon by her side and the Zodiac keys on her hip. The dragon didn't come out of the fight unscathed, though, and neither did she. His hide was marred by new scars, and she gained a white starburst mark on the back of her right hand, to show that she had indeed used the power of the stars._

_The princess and the dragon made their way back to her parent's castle, and the whole kingdom rejoiced, for their royal family was whole once more. Stella became a wonderful queen and her dragon ruled by her side for many years. When their lives were coming to a close, the Spirit King took their souls and flung them up into the heavens, where they became one with the stars that Stella had loved so much, and ruled together for all eternity._

Igneel watched as his six-year-old son snored like a grown man, drooling all the while as he finished the story. The King loved Natsu and Zeref as if they were his own flesh and blood, and thanked the deities that he had found those two starving orphans that fateful day. He had asked them both if they would like to learn the special magic that was passed down through the generations in the royal family. Natsu had been ecstatic to learn something that would allow him to be just like his father, but Zeref had refused, stating that he was too old for trivial things of that nature and decided to pursue things of a more academic nature. Igneel had been slightly disappointed but had let well enough alone. He had started to teach Natsu Fire Dragon Slaying magic right away, and the boy took to it like a fish to water. The old King couldn't be more proud.

Finally able to turn in for the night, Igneel sucked up the flames from the raging fire in the stone fireplace, careful to leave some embers to keep the room warm for his son. With a last long look, the King of Ignis left Natsu to his dreams, shutting the door quietly.

Little did Igneel know that his story of the dragon and princess would spark something so profound in his young son's life, that it would shift the balance of power and peacefulness within Ignis and the surrounding nations of Fiore.

* * *

**-ooo-**

* * *

Months pass for the little Dragon Prince. His life carries on as usual, but with one exception. For the first time in his life, he feels like he is missing something, something important.

As a six-year-old, he isn't quite old enough to verbally say what he is thinking, but his heart is mature enough to know that it's lacking.

That story, the one with the dragon and the princess that lived together and had fun for eternity and went on amazing adventures, sat in his mind for a long time, sometimes manifesting as fantastically real dreams. Natsu realized after thinking deeply about it that he wanted that. He wanted a friend that he could protect from the world, to drag into his crazy pranks with him, to laugh until they cried together.

He knew that he had his father Igneel, whom he loved with his whole heart, and Zeref too, whom he loved as well. He had the servants in the castle to pester and talk to, and the Ice Princess to brawl with every once in a while, but it wasn't enough. He wanted something else. Something more.

Natsu tried to talk to Zeref about his need, but his older brother was ensconced in his magical exploits and his internship at the local university to pay much mind to his young brother's words. So Natsu went to his father and also tried to voice his concerns, but it was the same with Igneel. He had a Kingdom to run and wasn't always available for his son.

So Natsu decided to try and figure out his new feelings all by himself.

It took a while, but his simple mind finally supplied the words for the emotions he was embroiled in.

He was lonely.

Natsu wanted companionship, he wanted a best friend, someone who he could tell all his secrets to, and someone who would stay up with him late at night and try to catch frogs down by the pond by the light of a full moon. Someone that would cheer him up when he was sad, someone that would know just what to say in every situation, or not say if silence is what was needed.

But how would he fill this new hole in his young heart? Natsu didn't really have any friends, and Fullbuster didn't count as one. He was more like a rival if he was completely honest with himself. Natsu knew he was loved, his father always told him that, and tried to make time for fishing trips and sparring sessions, as well as magic lessons. But it just wasn't the same, Natsu wanted someone who would have time for him unconditionally, whom would always be there for him and vice versa. So the little prince dreamed of the day that he would find that person, and he would wait even if it took years.

* * *

**-ooo-**

* * *

Natsu was almost eight years old, two years after Igneel told him that wonderfully enlightening story when he decided to talk to someone about it. He and his family, including Zeref which was a rarity nowadays, were seated down for a lovely dinner in the great hall. Igneel and Natsu shared much laughter and jokes, instigating a small food fight with the dinner rolls, while Zeref looked on with a small smile.

Igneel had noticed for a while that Natsu's smile didn't quite reach his eyes, and there was more melancholy in his onyx eyes than the King could ever remember. There was something…different in his son that he couldn't quite place. So he resolved himself to wait until Natsu was ready to talk about it.

He didn't have to wait long as it were.

"Dad…do you have a best friend?"

The King was taken aback by his son's innocent question but smiled at the heartfelt nature of it. "I do Natsu, I, in fact, have four. You have never met them before, but I have known them almost my whole life. We were inseparable as children, they are like me, full dragons. I haven't seen them for many years, as they have their own children that they take care of and lives to live, but we stay in contact, and I know that we will see each other soon. Particularly at the Dragon King Festival coming up next year. You'll be able to meet their children then."

Natsu's face was thoughtful for a time, and then he addressed his older brother. "What about you Zeref?"

Red eyes flashed in the dimming light. "I have only one Natsu. She is a few years younger than me but has a wonderful mind. She challenges me in ways that I have never thought of. She keeps me on my toes. Her name is Mavis Vermillion."

Igneel smiled, glad that his more introverted son was finally branching out. He knew that glint in Zeref's eyes while he talked about his friend. He had seen it on his own when he looked in a mirror thinking about Grandine. Love would bloom soon between Zeref and this…Mavis. Pride flowed through the ageing King. His line would possibly be secure soon, if there were a God in this world, he would have grandchildren soon.

"Dad, what are your friend's names?"

"Metalicana, Grandine, Weisslogia, and Skiadrum. They are all lords and ladies of Ignis and hold land and manors, they each adopted a child around the same time that I took in you and your brother. Don't worry young one, you will have friends soon enough. I know that you may feel separated from all the other children at the moment, but that is just until your magic training is done."

Natsu nodded to his father. He knew that he would have friends soon, it was inevitable, and especially if they were as amazing as his father said they were. However, what he wanted was a best friend. He kept this from his father and brother, though. He had more thinking to do.

* * *

**-ooo-**

* * *

The young prince rested fitfully that night, tossing and turning while going over his conversation with his family that night in his mind. Snippets of that story that his father told him years ago brushed through his thoughts as well.

He huffed and threw off his blankets while jumping out of his bed. His room felt too stuffy, the air too thick, so he stole out onto his balcony and watched the darkened world outside for a time, breathing in the smell of the evening. The grounds around the castle were still and muted, but he could still hear the calls of the fauna that hid in the bushes and trees.

Natsu glanced up at the sky and witnessed the grand nature of the stars turning and twinkling above him. He felt calm for the first time in years and his resolved hardened. If he couldn't make a best friend for another year because they didn't come to the castle as everyone was too busy, then he would find a way around that.

He transformed his body into his half form, not quite a full dragon, but not fully human anymore. Gleaming white horns twisted out of his cherry blossom hair, a muscular tail used like a rudder of a boat while in the air twitched behind him, and dark red wings stretched out powerful and strong into the night air. He pushed off his balcony, his claws clacking on the stone, as a lazy breeze ruffled his unruly locks.

A sharp toothed grin made its way onto his young face, a real smile that hadn't graced his features in months.

If a best friend wouldn't come to him, then he would just have to steal one.


	2. Heliodor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young boy, plagued with loneliness, makes a daring decision. Even though he has everything that he has ever needed and more, he wanted a best friend. Unable to leave his castle in the normal way due to his status, he flew away in the middle of the night, not returning until his goal was met.
> 
> If he couldn't find his best friend by regular means, he would just have to steal one.

All rights to Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Chapter 2: Heliodor**

_Known as the 'stone of the sun,' said to contain the energy and warmth of the sun, used to deter dark forces_

* * *

As Natsu pushed off his balcony into the night air, another small child rested just as fitfully as he previously did. This child was usually full of light and life, constantly questioning and always attentive. She was eternally graceful and always, always saw the good in people, even if they didn't see it themselves.

She forgave easily and loved on a whim giving her whole heart if she deemed the person worthy.

However, this young girl knew that life was short. Too short. For her mother, Layla, was dying. The Queen of the nation was slowly withering away before her eyes, and there was nothing that she could do about that fact. No one could. Her father, King Jude, had sent for healers and all manner of doctors of the past few months, to no avail. The only person who wasn't devastated at this turn of events was Layla herself. When she heard the verdict, her eyes only expressed acceptance, as if she had already known what would happen. That was hard for Lucy to see, it was almost as if her mother refused to fight it.

And that was what was on her mind this evening. The fact that she wouldn't have much more time with her darling Momma, whom she loved above all else. The tears just wouldn't come anymore, her small body having drained itself of all its weeping earlier in the evening.

Her father was pulling away from her already, immersing himself in either the upkeep of their small, but peaceful kingdom of Astralis, or searching for some type of miracle to cure his wife. His work was almost more important that his daughter or spending time his darling wife would be dust and ashes soon enough. He couldn't cope with the fact that Layla was leaving him all alone, but her almost complete body double would still live.

Lucy could feel it, the pain that her father's gaze contains when his eyes would catch a glimpse of her, she just looked too much like her mother. She used to be compared to Layla, but now it brought nothing but the remembrance of Jude's hurt expressions. So she hid away, either by her mother's side, reading stories and singing lost ballads in a language long since dead, or in the training grounds at the back of the expansive castle, learning to use a bow and arrow under the tutelage of the head knight of the army.

That was just her little secret, she could only wonder what her father would say if he caught his six-year-old daughter in the middle of notching another arrow and not learning to cross stitch properly, or practicing her lute.

She despised the lute.

He would say it was a waste of time and that a lady of her stature shouldn't need to lift a single finger and leave the 'war arts' to the men.

Lucy would never do that, though. She would never send men and boys out into a battle, or a raid as it where if she wasn't even willing to throw herself headlong into the same war with everything she had. Her mother had taught her long ago about the value of life, whether human, spirit, animal, or plant. Everything and everyone had a place in this world and an equal standing when they were born. Just because she was brought onto this planet as royalty, doesn't mean that she was above everyone else. It might mean that she would always have a full stomach and a warm place to sleep, but it also came with other responsibilities that others may not have.

So here little Lucy sat, six years old and desperately alone. She sat on her balcony, wrapped in a bundle of blankets, slowly and methodically naming the constellations in the glittering night sky. It was something that her mother and she did almost every evening but hadn't in so long. Lucy would keep up the tradition, though, for herself, and for her mother if nothing else.

Queen Layla held all twelve of the Zodiac keys, the most sought after keys that could summon celestial spirits to the holder's side, either in battle or as a companion and friend. The ability to summon the Twelve Great Keys is passed down in the royal family of Astralis, the legend being that the Celestial Spirit King actually appeared on Earthland and gifted a great ancestor of Lucy's with the amazing ability to create gates between worlds at will. But that was only rumour.

Lucy knew that when her mother passed into the void, her keys would be inherited by the little Princess herself, as everyone knew without a doubt that she was a Celestial Spirit Mage. She also knew that her father would do everything in his power to take away the Zodiacs, lock them away from her, but that problem was for another day reserved for a future version of Lucy that would hopefully know of a solution.

Lucy sniffled slightly as the breeze blew through her golden locks, how had her life already amounted to this? Her mother was almost gone, her father was destroying his relationship with his only healthy kin, and she was so, so alone. Not a single being in all of the castle – aside from her almost comatose Momma – cared even an iota for her well being. Sure, the servants may see to her every whim, but none would offer her a hug, or a tissue when she couldn't stop the tears from running down her face, or a kind world to keep her chin up in the face of hard times.

She questioned the stars and prayed that they would offer up an answer to her pleas.

But she heard nothing. So she stayed still and silent, and just watched the night turn above her.

Just waiting.

* * *

**-ooo-**

* * *

Natsu flew through the calm evening air, searching high and low for the perfect best friend. He stayed far away from Makarov's Kingdom, Domus, as his rival, the stupid Ice Princess resided within those borders.

He drifted for a spell, just enjoying the cool breeze that ruffled his hair and brushed against his wings.

Floating lazily on a warm updraft, Natsu finally spied a promising place to start looking, a large castle like his own, only this one was made from gleaming white rock, completely contrasting the volcanic stone that his own home built from. It was beautiful in the moonlight, and he felt something…right about what he was seeing. The young prince had learned early on in his life to always trust his gut, and his gut was practically screaming at him to begin his search, here at this ethereal place.

He banked to the right and circled the castle in slowly tightening circles, looking for something, anything that would give him a sign that he was on the right track.

And then he spotted something, a flash of gold.

He was immediately intrigued, a feral grin lighting up his young face.

Dragon's love gold.

* * *

**-ooo-**

* * *

He was surprisingly stealthy for a half-dragon, alighting on the foreign balcony without so much as a whisper. He finally found just what had brought him here, it was a small girl, with a head of brilliant blonde hair. The strange girl didn't turn around to look at him, she just kept staring up at the stars far above their heads, as if they held all the answers to life.

He watched as a single tear tracked down the girl's cheek. A strange feeling gripped his stomach. He wanted to reach out reassure her that everything was going to be okay because he was there now. And he wouldn't let anything happen to her, ever again. She would never cry again because he wouldn't allow it.

Silently, he sat on the balcony's railing, legs dangling freely off the side, kicking out like a small child without a care in the world. He could lie to himself sometimes, it made the loneliness less oppressive.

Finally, she noticed him. He expected her to cry out, or stutter out something of a garbled question. To his surprise, the girl's eyes found his after she had perused his form for an extended moment, and she sat calmly without flinching as she watched his muscular tail wrap around one of the posts of the railing.

"Hello." Her voice sounded broken, but it held a note of odd curiosity.

"Hi." He tried to keep a level tone that reflected the stillness of the evening.

They sat quietly observing each other for a while, neither moving, neither speaking. Just…watching.

The silence between them was comfortable.

Natsu mulled over all the questions rattling around in his brain. His mouth opened, and words poured out before he could really think about the reason why this question was the most important one. "Why do you watch the stars?"

The little girl answered him with a peculiar looking smile. It was small and slightly…sad? Bitter? It had a sharp edge to it that shouldn't be there on someone so young. "When I watch them I don't feel so alone."

Those words resonated within Natsu's own soul like the ringing of a gong. She was lonely, just like he was. He could see it in her deep chocolate eyes, a melancholy, a sadness of someone who was losing hope in the world. She was so young. Too young for her eyes to look like that.

Natsu decided, purely on instinct, that she was it. She was the one that the fates had brought him too, his new best friend. And his duties were as clear as day to him. He was the one who was supposed to make her smile. A real, toothy smile, one full of joy and happiness. Natsu also wanted to hear her laugh, he was sure that it would be equally amazing.

He jumped off of his seat and quietly padded towards her. She watched him without taking her eyes off his face. He stretched out his clawed hand, and she cocked one eyebrow at him, a sparkle of…something entering her eyes.

"Let's go on an adventure."

The small girl blinked up at him for a minute, just absorbing his odd request. She finally stood up without taking a step towards him. "What's your name?"

"Natsu. Yours?"

"Lucy." She took his hand, mindful of his sharpened nails.

He wrapped his arms around Lucy asking one last question. "Do you trust me?"

Without a moment's hesitation, she shot back an answer. "Yes."

And so Natsu Dragneel, the Prince of the Ignis Kingdom pushed off the small balcony and soared into the cooling night air and smiled as he hears Lucy's breathing hitch slightly. His mission to steal himself a best friend was a success.

* * *

**-ooo-**

* * *

Lucy looked up at her extraordinary visitor, the boy…dragon…whatever he truly was and marveled at her good luck. Those four walls of her room were suffocating her lately, and all she wanted was for someone to take her mind off the fact that her mother would be gone within the next year. An adventure sounded…perfect.

She was six years old, for goodness sakes, some days she just wanted to be silly and have too much sugar and run around like crazy until her legs would collapse. Or chase fireflies at twilight, or get dirty and muddy while jumping into puddles after a rain, or swim in a pond looking for tadpoles.

But she was a Princess, a lady, one that shouldn't do anything but act like a stupid little doll, incapable of making a personal opinion and bowing down to every man in her life.

This Natsu however, was like a breath of fresh air. She felt like she could finally breathe after months of being buried alive by the silence of her once lively home. She was just Lucy with him. Not Princess Lucy Heartfilia, heir to the throne of Astralis.

Lucy looked towards the horizon, and she couldn't help but take in everything that was passing before her very eyes. They were flying so high up, higher than she had ever been in her life, and it felt like she could touch the stars and swim among the Milky Way.

Natsu's wings banked suddenly, but Lucy felt no fear. She felt safe in his arms, as they clutched her close to his chest. She hadn't felt a warmth like this in so very long, even though he wasn't technically hugging her, this was the most human contact that she had received in almost a year.

Lucy relished in it.

His voice broke through her jumbled thoughts. "You ready Luce? We're going to have some fun tonight! Hold your breath!"

And then he dove.

The feeling of almost free-falling was exhilarating, and her heart felt like it was trying to pound its way out of her chest, and her lungs couldn't get enough air, but it was amazing. She laughed out loud only once before she followed Natsu's instructions and plugged her nose and took a deep breath.

She could see that they were close to a surface that was…reflecting the night sky? Lucy was confused for half a second before she realized that it was the lake that was a day's ride from the palace.

Natsu let her go – not too far away from the water that she would be injured – but far enough that she could feel the gravity pulling on her body. She was suddenly submerged in the cool lake, making a large splash. Swimming to the top, she caught the tail end of Natsu's own dive.

She could hear him cackling merrily before his head fell below the water. After he had emerged above the surface, he shook his pink hair out and smiled at her, paddling over towards where she was floating. "So Luce, what do you think? Exciting enough for you?"

Lucy laughed at her new nickname, her heart light and carefree. "That was so much fun Natsu. I've never flown before. Or been dropped into a lake either."

"No? Well, you're missing out." She watched as Natsu's eyes filled with light. "Come on, there is so much we have to do!"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the lake towards the rocky shore. She smiled at the silly boy, and all her worries fell away. "Natsu! What happened to your wings?"

Natsu had dropped his half Dragon just before he had hit the water. "Oh, that's only one of my forms. I'm most comfortable like this." He gestured down towards his human body. Lucy only nodded, she wasn't one to judge the appearance of others. Personally, she liked the look of his Dragon side, it was very…different. And exciting.

They spent the rest of the night running within the reeds catching toads and the odd salamander, capturing fireflies in a forest clearing filled with night blooming flowers, laughing at each other and with each other, skipping rocks, and sword fighting with willow branches. Natsu showed Lucy his fire abilities, and she talked about the Celestial Spirits.

Hours had passed, and the two newly dubbed best friends found themselves lying in the dense, long grass staring up at the sky as the night slowly drifted into dawn.

Lucy explained about her mother, Natsu talked about how he was adopted by Igneel. Lucy cried over her father's distancing, and Natsu held her hand.

Neither one felt the loneliness that had been plaguing them for so long.

As the sun crept up above the far off mountains and the last of the stars disappeared, Lucy yawned quietly and nudged a snoozing Natsu with her shoulder. "Natsu, I need to get back to my house. I can't be away from my Momma too long."

The dragon's only response was an understanding nod, letting his half form overtake him again. He gathered his best friend in his arms and swept his wings out from behind him. He angled himself towards the gleaming towers in the distance.

* * *

**-ooo-**

* * *

Natsu dropped slowly onto Lucy's balcony outside her room, alighting quietly to not awaken the sleeping girl in his arms. He chuckled a bit. Lucy was weird, and he liked it, she was different and exciting and surprisingly good with a fake sword.

The pink-haired boy dropped the blonde onto her bed and haphazardly covered up her body with a white and gold comforter. He thought the colours suited her. Innocent, but with a surprising splash of colour.

Lucy blinked up at him groggily as she felt his warmth leave her. "You'll come back, right?"

"Yah. Luce. As much as I can."

"You promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
